


I'll follow you into the park, through the jungle, through the dark

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Has Anxiety, Alec Lightwood Has Feelings, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Comforting Magnus Bane, Crying Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood in Love, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Scared Alec Lightwood, Sweet Alec Lightwood, Sweet Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: After a dangerous mission, Alec needs all the reassurance that his husband is okay. Those reassurances include cuddles, kisses, and homemade pancakes.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 17
Kudos: 156





	I'll follow you into the park, through the jungle, through the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s some hurt and comfort but mostly hurt because I’m sad and lonely and live through Malec. I could use some happiness in the comments if you feel like commenting :)

"Izzy, Jace, have you guys see Magnus?" Magnus is just wringing out his ichor dripping jacket in the middle of the ops center when he hears Alec call out to his siblings. 

"He's right here. He ran into Luke and Underhill's team and walked back with them." Jace replies just as Alec turns the corner. 

Alec's forehead is creased with worry lines, and Magnus wants nothing more than to smooth them down. He reaches up to do so but before he can even attempt to reach Alec's forehead he's engulfed by a trembling and extremely relieved Shadowhunter. 

"Oh my God." Alec murmurs in relief, exhaling shakily against Magnus' neck. 

"I'm okay, darling." Magnus whispers quietly, a surge of emotion leaving his throat dry and tongue paralyzed. Alec's passionate longing to keep his family, and Magnus, safe and happy is always enough to make Magnus melt inside. 

Actions speak louder than words, especially for Alec in a moment of great emotion, so Magnus sifts through Alec's messy black hair with one hand, the other wrapping around his back tightly. 

Alec doesn't crash often after missions, but when he does, he crashes hard. It normally happens when Magnus is involved in some way, and there's a period of time where he isn't with him or doesn't know if he's safe. That would be a tremendous strain on anyone, but especially for Alec after going through the Soul Sword and Edom without Magnus. 

That has been most of the morning, when they left together on a mission but got separated in the midst of demon flames and ichor. 

"Magnus, Mag-Magnus, Magnus." Alec cries, slipping back into the cruel abyss of what if's. His thoughts are limited to one person, his words limited to one word. 

Magnus tugs on a strand of Alec's hair, successfully quieting him so Magnus can press his lips to his ear and say, "Hush, my love. It's alright, I'm safe. Let's go home, okay?" 

Magnus knows the buzz of the Institute is only keying Alec up more, and he needs calm comfort in times like this, which is more fitted for a place like the loft. 

"I have to make a portal okay? Just let me go for a few seconds and then when we're home you can have me for as long as you need." Alec makes a sound of panic before gently pulling away from Magnus, not before snagging one of his hands and running the pads of his finger over the rings adorning Magnus' hand. 

Magnus turns to Alec's siblings, who are watching in various forms of worry, disbelief, and amusement. 

"We're leaving for the rest of the day. I'm sure there's someone else who can take over for at least the evening and overnight." Izzy nods, ichor from her whip still dripping on the Institute floor. 

"Lovely." Magnus summons a portal into existence, wrapping his free arm around Alec's waist. They walk through the portal without another word, and as soon as the portal is closed Alec clings to Magnus' side, shivering and sobbing. 

"Alexander, it's okay. I'm right here." Magnus sways them for a few moments before leading them to the couch. Magnus pulls Alec down to sit, and he immediately crawls into his lap, wrapping tight arms around his waist and pressing his face against his neck. 

It's endearing just as much as it is heartbreaking to see Alec so distressed because of Magnus' safety. If someone would have told him a year ago that he would have the equivalent of a half Angel half human sarcasm and sassy machine walking around just ready to defend his family and husband, Magnus would laugh at whoever said that and offered a magical scan for insanity. 

Comfort is something Magnus is truly good at giving, especially to his willing husband who relaxes and calms with merely a touch from Magnus. So instead of thinking, he'll resort to comforting. 

Magnus hushes Alec tenderly, running one hand down his back and the other through this messy hair. 

Alec settles almost as soon as Magnus presses gentle kisses whenever he can get to, as Alec’s face is still resting in the crook of Magnus’ neck. 

"I don't know what I would do without you, Magnus, you have to stay safe for me." Alec mumbles, sniffling adorably in between phrases. 

Magnus would say something about both of their tendencies to chase after danger when it comes to those they love, but his beloved is distraught, still pulling Magnus closer even though they're chest to chest. 

"Alexander, I'll always stay safe for you. You are the one I will always come home to." He soothes, brushing hair away from his forehead and wiping away stray tears. 

Alec shakily raises his hand, brushing the pad of his thumb down the dried trail of blood that starts at Magnus' nose and ends at his bottom lip. 

"Gotta fix that." He mumbles pulling away from Magnus, grabbing the box of tissues beside them on the couch. He wets the tip of the tissue with his tongue and then dabs at the blood. 

Magnus watches with a look of fondness only Alec can receive so generously. It's a routine of theirs, a fairly comforting one at that, to sit down and clean any wounds or injuries sustained during the mission. Normally, Magnus' magic is too low to heal himself or Alec, and Alec's iratze has been utilized but it does not always take care of every cut or bruise. 

"Does it hurt?" Alec asks, bringing his finger to gently press against the cartilage on Magnus' nose once he's done cleaning the blood. 

Magnus flinches a bit, but shakes his head. "Sore, yes, but nothing is broken, darling. Now, let's fix you up." 

Alec nods and Magnus reluctantly takes his arms away from Alec's back. 

"Where does it hurt?" He asks gently, grabbing the sleeve of Alec's jacket and tugging on it. 

"A demon knocked me into a piece of plywood and my jaw hit the concrete. I think my back is bruised up too." 

"Lets take a look." Warm fingers brush against his stomach, pulling up his sweater. Alec lifts his arms and shrugs out of the sweater, shivering when the cool air of the loft hits his bare back. 

"Turn around for me." Magnus commands gently, and Alec flips over on the couch so he's facing the door and not Magnus. 

"Alexander." Magnus breathes as the yellow, purple, and green bruises all over his back are exposed. 

"What? What's wrong?" Alec cranes his head in concern as Magnus brushes his thumb down his spine. 

"You just got bruised up pretty bad, I’m surprised you weren’t complaining of this before. Thankfully, there's no splinters from that wood." Alec hums in agreement and sinks into Magnus when he feels warm lips press against one of his bruises. 

Magnus continues his trek of kisses until each one has been doted with his lips, and then he open his palm toward Alec, saying, "Iratze, please." Alec takes the stele from the pocket of his jacket and traces the iratze above his parabatai rune. 

Magnus gives the rune a gentle kiss once it lights up. Alec sighs in contentment and allows Magnus' arms to curl around him. Magnus rests his chin against Alec's shoulder, occasionally kissing the underside of his jaw comfortingly. 

A few minutes pass of Magnus humming softly and Alec playing with Magnus’ fingers before Alec asks, "What can I do for your nose?"

"Nothing right now. Once my magic starts to replenish it will start healing my nose without me even having to do anything. I just need to rest for now. It doesn’t hurt too bad, I promise.” Magnus links their pinkies together in silent word of honor. 

Alec twists one of his rings around his finger, relaxing even further back into Magnus’ chest as the iratze takes away most of the aching in his back. 

"When have you last eaten, darling?” Magnus inquires, burrowing his face in the soft curls on Alec’s head that still manages to smell of sandalwood even though they’ve been in battle for eight hours straight. 

"Not since last night.” Alec replies. Magnus figured that. It isn’t exactly easy to scarf down food when they’re chasing after demons, but Alec downright refuses to do anything to benefit his own health and well-being when it’s a stressful day.

A comfort meal combined with a hot lavender scented bath and a restful sleep will probably make them both as good as new for the morning. 

“How about we make something homemade for dinner?”

“No magic?” Alec turns his head and gives him a challenging glare that makes Magnus shiver for entirely inappropriate reasons especially in their conditions. 

“Scouts honor. We have pancake mix. Ooh, and I remember thinking about bacon whenever I magically replenished the fridge the other day so I’m sure there’s some of that in there. Come on, pancakes and bacon. There are no two things that go better together than Magnus and Alec and pancakes and bacon.” Alec smiles and tilts his head for a kiss. Magnus delivers and then pats his thigh so he’ll get up. 

"Come on Angel, let's go eat some pancakes. I said I’ll make bacon!" Magnus says, tugging on Alec's hand to stand. 

Magnus had Alec at the promise of bacon, but they both know he’d follow Magnus just about anywhere, bacon or not.


End file.
